King Joe Returns!
Notes This episode hints a very important character in an episode to come, can you spot it? Dialogue It was a nice October day, Charles and Jose were walking around in Time's Square. Charles: I love this time of year. Jose: Why? Charles: I don't know, I just love it. Jose: Well, kids go back to school in the fall, it gets colder, and those dang annoying leaves crunch under my feet as I walk! Charles: Well, getting cold means Christmas is getting closer! And going back to school is a chance to meet new friends... Jose looked at Charles sarcastically. Charles: Fine, minus the last one. Charles: But the leaves always look so beautif...unf! Jose: Agh! Jose and Charles were knocked out by an Emerald Brace Soldier. Charles and Jose woke up in a shiny green prison cell. Charles: What the? Charles shook Jose. Charles: wake up! Jose: What? Huh? Agh! So much green! A guard walked by. Charles: Hey guard! Emerald Brace Guard: What do you want dweeb? Charles: Where are we? Emerald Brace Guard: This cruiser is about 300 feet above NYC, does that answer your question buttwipe? Charles: One more thing, why haven't my friends come looking for me yet? Emerald Brace Guard: Hmph, they probably think you're still in Times Square. Jose and Charles waited in that cell for three hours until a guard approached them. Emerald Brace Guard: Jose Gonzalez, Charles Burke, Tracy Wells wishes to see you. A guard grabbed Jose by the neck, and another did the same to Charles. The guards brought Jose and Charles to the cockpit of the cruiser. A spinning chair slowly turned around, with Tracy Wells sitting in it. Charles: Tracy Wells! Tracy: It is I! The great, amazing, handsome, Tracy Wells! BWAHAHAHAHA (cough cough) BWAHAHAHAHA! Jose: Get on with it, what do you want from us? Tracy: Well, I don't need the nerd, take him back to his cell. Emerald Brace Guard: Yes master. The guard grabbed Charles' neck and forced him out of the room Tracy: Now, you're Jose Gonzalez right? Jose: Yes, why? Tracy: You have a sister right? Jose: How do you know that?! Tracy: I will ask the questions. Jose: Ok... Tracy: Her name is Carrie right? Jose: Yes... A female Emerald Brace Soldier with blue stripes on her armor walked in the room. She took off her helmet. She had black, short hair, Brown eyes, and was wearing earrings. Jose: Carrie!? Jose: You joined the Emerald Brace! How could you! Carrie: Mom always said that you should do what you think is right, and this is what I think is right. Jose: You think helping The Darkness One is right?!?! Carrie: calm down little brother, you think helping those loonies at the Earth Defense Force is right, and I think.... They were interrupted by a voice coming from outside the ship. Voice: Tracy, release Jose and Charles! Jose: I know that voice, It's my captain! John! Tracy: John Jackson? He has no chance. Meanwhile in John's VTOL John called Lopez. John: Lopez, pinpoint their position in the ship. Lopez: Pinpointing position... John: Lopez, stop telling jokes and tell us the coordinates! Lopez: Ill just send the coordinates to you dopes. John: Jose's in the cockpit and Charles is in the 17th floor. John: Max and I will get Jose, Caboose and Amy will get Charles! Sync? Amy and Max: Sync! Caboose: Refrigerator! Max and John landed on top of the ship, right above the cockpit. Tracy: What was that thump? Carrie: Leave master, I'll take care of these imbeciles. Tracy ran out of the room. Carrie turned around and when she wasn't looking, Jose punched her in the pressure point, knocking her out. Jose: I'm sorry Carrie, I truly am. Part of the roof exploded and John and Max jumped down. John looked down at the unconscious Carrie. John: Who's she? Jose: My sister, she joined the Emerald Brace. Max: Why? Jose: She said it was what she thought was right. Max: Your sister is weird. Jose: When we were kids she would take my toys and shoot them with a bee bee gun until they had a hole in them. Max: Maybe she is just insane. Jose: Probably. John: How old is she? Jose: 20. John: ah, your 18 right? Jose: yup, now, I don't like this ship, so let's get out of here. John: Agreed. The three got out of the ship and hopped into the VTOL. Meanwhile, Caboose and Amy were searching for Charles. Caboose: This place is so green. Amy: Yeah, why not blue or red? The two heard voices around the prison block. Caboose: I hear new friends, Hel... Amy covered Caboose's mouth. Emerald Brace Guard 1: Yeah, Locust is gonna be furious. Emerald Brace Guard 2: Y'know, I heard Locust and Carrie were together. Emerald Brace Guard 1: Nah, He's too mean, even Tracy's afraid of him. Emerald Brace Guard 2: Tracy? He's not afraid of anything! Emerald Brace Guard 1: did you hear that? Emerald Brace Guard 1: Who's there?! Amy: Dang it Caboose! The guards walked around the corner and Amy and Caboose had Photon Lasers pointed at them. They shot them and took their armor. The two walked down the hallway until they saw Charles asleep on a not so sturdy wooden plank held up by some rusty chains. Amy: How do we get him out? Caboose: we melt it. Amy: That's a great idea! Caboose: Well I'm glad someone appreciates me for my genius brain. Amy switched here Photon Laser from bolt mode to beam mode. Amy shot the beam at the cell until the bars melted. Caboose ran in and yelled while shooting at the wall. Caboose: did we win? Amy: No Caboose. The shooting woke Charles up. Charles looked up to see two Emerald Brace Guards standing over him Caboose: Don't worry, it's me and Amy. Charles: What? Caboose: Me, Caboose, the genius, and Amy, the amateur. Charles: Caboose, shut up. Amy: Come on, we're leaving! The three of them ran up from the 17th floor to the 20th floor. They got on the ship's roof and hopped into their VTOL. Meanwhile, Carrie was just waking up. Carrie: Dang it Jose! Carrie stood up and walked out of the cockpit. She walked down to the 3rd floor of the ship, This area of the ship was where Kaiju were kept, but on this ship the Emerald Brace was keeping a Mech, King Joe. Carrie walked up to one of the guards who were guarding the entrance to the Mech chamber. Carrie: Let me in. Emerald Brace Guard: Ma'am, we can't let you in unless Tracy himself allows it. Carrie pulled out a gun and shot the guard. The other guard yelled Emerald Brace Guard: Hostile! Hostile! A group of Emerald Brace Soldiers ran in and pointed their weapons at Carrie. She lowered her weapon, elbowed the guard, and opened the King Joe cockpit. Carrie got in, the Mech powered on, and she blasted the soldiers. King Joe stomped on the ground, breaking the floor, so it fell through. King Joe split into its four parts, flew down to the ground and reassembled. John saw this and headed immediately to the threat. Jose was in the back. Jose: Call Lopez and tell him to get MechaGodzilla over here! Max called Lopez and told him to get MechaGodzilla to their location. The two VTOLs flew toward King Joe, blasting it. MechaGodzilla landed in front of King Joe. King Joe blasted MechaGodzilla. King Joe was electrifying the VTOLs while fighting MechaGodzilla. King Joe was winning. After many hits, MechaGodzilla and Lopez both powered down to recharge. King Joe focused it's fire on the VTOLs now, and John's VTOL took a hit to the wing. John: We need to land! Jose: King Joe will kill us if we land! John: Is that Carrie in King Joe? Jose: What?!?! Max: Oh my gosh! The VTOL landed John: If your here Jose, Carrie won't hurt us. The three hid behind a small building. John: Ultraman Zach could fight King Joe. Jose: But what about Carrie?! John: Max, make sure Zach doesn't destroy King Joe, just damage it so we can board it. Max: Will do. Max transformed into Ultraman Zach. King Joe looked at Zach. King Joe blasted him. Ultraman Zach put up an Ultra Shield. King Joe ran toward Zach Zach grabbed King Joe with one arm and punched it with the other. King Joe staggered, but blasted Zach. Zach fell and crashed into a building. King Joe blasted Zach again. The Ultra's color timer began to blink. Zach: Dang it! Carrie put her mouth on the microphone. Carrie: How do you feel? In pain? Zach: Look lady, your lucky I'm not gonna crush every bone in your freakin' body! Carrie: Why not? Ultraman Zach: Well, I know your brother. Carrie: And he told you not to kill me? How sweet. Well Mr. Ultraman, I can't say I feel the same sympathy for you. King Joe zapped Zach with electricity. It did nothing. Ultraman Zach: In case you haven't noticed, Ultramen are immune to electricity. Ultraman Zach got up and blasted King Joe with the Gallium Ray. Ultraman Zach: Shoot! As King Joe exploded, Zach grabbed Carrie before she was obliterated. Zach set her down and all the EDF members had guns pointed at her. She put her hands up and surrendered. John: Carrie Gonzalez, you will be put in one of our most highly guarded cells for the next 10 years, that's until October of 2038. Max reappeared and walked toward the team. Max: I'm tired, let's go home. John: Good idea. See the Next Episode: The Demons Once More... Once More Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton